


Dudley Mouths Off

by songquake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songquake/pseuds/songquake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dudley was mouthy at the Burrow; Ron makes him keep talking when they get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dudley Mouths Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written both as part of Dudley's 2012 birthday celebration for Dudley_Redeemed on Livejournal, and as a response to Daily Deviant's June 2012 challenge. 
> 
> **Kinks/Themes Chosen:** Aggressive partners, dirty talk.  
>  **Other Warnings:** humiliation, maybe a bit of D/s. And...over-done kink?

Ron never would have imagined that he would be the aggressive partner in a relationship. Never. Not when Hermione had shown off her right hook all the way back in third year, not to mention all that talk about feminism and _consent_ she'd spouted when they first started dating. 

Aggression, in that context, could have been construed as assault, and Ron rather likes his nose, thanks. Also, he likes not getting hauled off to Azkaban. 

Then again, he's not dating Hermione anymore. And the person he's dating is apparently turned on by a strong masculinity, and also doesn't have half the hang-ups about being asked nicely about things. 

Ron supposes this is good, because there's nothing he enjoys better than knocking Dudley Dursley into a wall, grabbing his wrists, and shoving a tongue down his throat. 

Rather exciting, it is. 

Tonight they've just got home from dinner at the Burrow, Ron having Apparated his Muggle lover home after they were both overfed by his mum. Well, maybe not _over_ -fed; both he and Dudley can still pack it in, and in fact had first made nice with one another over a friendly sausage-eating competition a couple years back. Ron had won, but just barely. Same as he just barely "wins" on those rare occasions when Dudley decides to struggle against him. 

They're full of food, but Dudley was on the ground watching whilst Ron Kept for the family pick-up Quidditch game, and therefore was less hungry to start with. The food has settled in Dudley's belly, making him lazy from the work of digestion. And he's been taking the mickey since before pudding about Ron eating like a growing boy. 

So now, home and no longer under the censorious watch of Mum and the lascivious eyes of George and Harry (and who would have expected _them_ to shack up?), Ron uses his extra energy to slam Dudley against the frame of the door between the living room and the kitchen, relishing the " _Oof!_ " sound Dudley makes as the wind is knocked out of him. 

"What was that for?" Dudley looks surprised, and looks about to push off the doorframe and make a break for it, so Ron crowds him, digs into his shoulders, and manoeuvres him so that one shoulder is still against the door and the other is against the wall, and their breathing is hot against one another's faces.

"You want to see my growing boy, Dudders?" Ron says, and Merlin, it's not like he doesn't know the line is awful, but Dudley's chuckle is almost an anxious shudder, and his eyes are wide and dilating, and _fuck_ if the colour in his cheeks hasn't grown higher. Fuck if Ron doesn't want to _destroy_ the last bit of respectability Vernon and Petunia Dursley created in their boy. "You have the guts"—and here Ron smacks Dudley across the belly with the back of his hand before shoving close again—"to tease me at a family dinner, of all places, and think you can get away with it?" 

Dudley closes his eyes and bites his lip, breathing once through his nose, before looking back up, into Ron's. "I didn't think I could get away with it." 

Ron can feel Dudley's cock hardening against his thigh, so he shoves his boyfriend even harder. Dudley's head falls back, thudding against the wall. Ron smirks at Dudley's groan. He leans in, tugs Dudley's head around by the hair, and growls, "And what did you think would happen?" 

Dudley's head lolls. He breathes through his nose again. Ron is pressed so tightly against him that he feels the air try to fill Dudley's lungs, _feels_ Dudley's will flow out of him. Ron shoves his knee between Dudley's thighs. "Answer me." 

"This," Dudley gasps, his eyes clamped tight and face red with the shame of his admission. "That you'd take me home and manhandle me. That you'd..." Dudley swallows. "Have your way with me." 

"Oh?" 

Ron steps back suddenly, letting cool air wash all over Dudley's front. Dudley keeps his eyes shut. Ron steps back another pace, and doesn't say anything. He waits for Dudley to cotton on to the fact that a response is required. 

Dudley finally opens his eyes. Examines his shoes. "Yeah," he mutters. 

"Fucking look at me, Dursley," Ron snarls, and Dudley's face snaps up. 

"Yes, Ron." 

"Did you fucking fantasise about this? Were you creating a little pornographic scene in your head while we were eating with my Mum and Dad?" 

Ron can see the bulge in Dudley's trousers twitch, can see Dudley's face scrunch a little as he fights the instinct to hide his eyes behind his lids again. "Yeah, Ron. I was thinking about it, and about how I could wind you up." 

"Shit, that's hot. You're such a fucking pervert, you know that?" Dudley nods even as his face goes from apple to brick red. "Say it."

"I'm such a fucking pervert," Dudley says, _whispers_ , but Ron can see the shadow of a smirk trying to poke through his bashful expression. 

"Too right you are," Ron agrees. "And there I was, just giving you exactly what you _wanted_ , when you thought you had to _trick_ me into doing it." He huffs. "Looks like you got caught in your own little trap, Big D."

He chortles, and watches Dudley shiver. 

"Ron?" Dudley's still standing against the wall, but looks like he might be gathering his courage to step forward, so Ron crowds him again, and feels Dudley go slack against the wall behind him. 

"Now listen here," Ron hisses. "You were making up dirty stories in your head while I was having a lovely civilised supper with my family. _Our_ family, really, given how my mum's adopted your fat arse and your cousin is practically married to my older brother. So while I was busy being interested in the weekly catch-up, you not only missed all the information but also were better entertained." He hears, rather than sees, Dudley gulp. "It really isn't _fair_ , is it," and Ron grinds his knee into Dudley's crotch once again, "that after all that fun you had on your own, you should expect me to do all the work when we get home." He pauses. " _Is_ it?" 

When Dudley shakes his head, his jaw knocks into Ron's. Ron can sense his own stubble scratching across Dudley's softer skin. "N-no, Ron." 

"No, indeed." Ron steps back once more. "So here's what we're going to do. We're going to go into the bedroom, and I'm going to sit on the bed while you tell me _exactly_ what it was you'd imagine I'd do to you." 

Dudley squeaks, very un-masculinely, and Ron lets his smirk widen to show a hint of teeth. 

"What?" he says. "I'll consider your requests. But the least you can do is spare me the work of _planning_ , since you've got the details of your little fantasy all worked out." 

Ron knows that his own face is a little warm, probably pink. But it's nothing on Dudley's. The other man looks simultaneously appalled and titillated. Ron grins at him. "C'mon. Let's get this show to the Portkey." When Dudley blinks at the Wizarding idiom, Ron laughs and grabs his elbow. "That means _move_ it." 

Dudley laughs himself. "Moving!" 

Once they're in the in the bedroom, Ron hauls down his trousers and sits in the centre of the bed, legs spread and hands at the ready for any self-care he needs to perform. He waves his hand at Dudley. "Go on." 

Dudley eyes him. "You're going to wank while I tell you what I wanted you to do with me, then?" 

Ron shrugs. "I might. Or I might save it up and pound you into the fucking floor when you're done. Haven't decided."

Dudley scowls, but it looks half-hearted. He huffs. "Right. So." He swallows, looking flustered. 

The sight is incredibly arousing to Ron. He wants to see more of it. "Wait," he says. "Before you start. Take off your shirt." He licks his lips as Dudley unbuttons it, exposing his soft chest and the belly hanging over the top button of his trousers. He wants to dig his fingers into the flab, see it indent under the pressure of his hands. He wants to sink into it, leave red marks in Dudley's flesh that will purple and stay with him for days. 

"Like something you see?" Dudley is smirking, but his voice is slightly huskier. Ron's mouth waters, and he wonders how he'll keep himself under control while Dudley tells him—

Ron can't wait any more. "Fucking tell me what you were thinking. What did I do to you?" 

Dudley licks his lips. "Well, it started with me offering you more pudding, see, and suggesting you needed to eat more, being a growing boy and all."

Ron snorts. "Like you did." 

"Well, I was trying to get what I wanted," Dudley says a bit drily. "Anyhow, I make a couple of comments like that, until you finally growl at me that it's enough, and announce to your Mum and Dad and Harry and everyone that you _are_ a growing boy, and therefore we both had to go early so that you could get to bed." 

Ron chuckles. "Clever." 

"Fuck off, I'm talking here." 

Dudley stares Ron down for a moment, and Ron wonders whether his boyfriend will decide that really, it's Ron who deserves to get pummelled this time and leap on top of him. It seems that Dudley decides against that, though, and he continues. 

"So you Apparate us home, like you did, and shove me against the wall. You pull my hands up above my head and hold them so tight that it hurts, and I can't believe one of your hands is big enough to hold _both_ my wrists, but somehow it is, because your other hand has got your wand out—the magic one, not the—" Dudley giggles, "—well, I guess the other one's pretty fucking magic, too." 

Ron stares at Dudley. He's known his boyfriend likes the rough treatment, at least from the groans and incoherent babbling his mouth issues when Ron's pushing him around, but to hear Dudley speak it...

Ron can't help but start kneading his cock through the seam of his boxers. 

Dudley draws a sharp breath at the sight. "You like hearing about how amazing I find your cock, Ron?" Ron nods, so Dudley continues. "It's pretty fucking incredible—I love how it tastes, but I really love how wide it fucking splits me open, and how far inside me you thrust, and the feel of your semen fucking burning my hole as it shoots inside me. I love how you can fuck me without a rubber because you know a spell that kills everything that grows in spooge. I love how sexy I feel when I see the tip of it peeking out, all purpled, from its sleeve." Dudley blinks rapidly as he rubs the bulge that's already staining the front of his trousers, and shakes his head. It's like he's just realised what he's said, and is suddenly ashamed of himself. Ron watches the red spread from Dudley's ears all across his face and down his chest, between the soft pudges around his nipples.

God, does Ron want to bite those nipples. They're light brown, and even though Dudley's clearly embarrassed, he's also clearly aroused, because they're pebbly and erect. 

"Keep going," Ron says hoarsely. 

"What?" Dudley swallows, and Ron can practically see him thinking backwards, trying to figure out where he was in his story. "Oh. So yeah. You've got me against the wall, and your hand is like a fucking manacle on my wrists, and you're suddenly disappearing my entire kit so I'm bollocks naked against you, which seems to suit you fine, because you reach between my legs and grab my bollocks. You pull on them and twist my sack, and you squeeze my fucking nuts and it _hurts_ , Ron, but I _love_ it. I know because my cock is just getting harder and harder. And then you grab my cock and use it to pull me off-balance, and I fall to my knees." 

Ron doesn't stop Dudley, even though he sees Dudley's hand going into his pants, presumably to tug on his balls. Ron doesn't say anything because his mouth is dry and he's speechless. 

"You grab my hair then, and pull my face forward until my nose is scraping the front of your jeans, and I can smell how much you love roughing me up, how much you _want_ me, all helpless and slobbery in front of you. Because even though you've let go of my wrists now, I keep them together like you put them. And then you tell me that I'm a filthy perv, and that my mouth is better for things going into than coming out of, and you yank your zip down, and shove off your trousers and your pants." 

"And you like that, do you?" Ron says, finally finding his voice again. "You like it when I yank you around and show you your place, you nasty slut?" 

" _Fuck_ , yes," Dudley breathes. "And since my hands are still over my head, and since your hands are in my hair, you rub my face around your fucking pubes, and I don't care that they're ginger, they're fucking _miraculous_ , full of your smell and as kinky as you are. And I know my place, Ron. I ask. I say, 'Can I taste you, please?' and you take one hand, use it to force my mouth open, and shove your cock right in." 

" _God,_ " Ron croaks. "And then you suck me?" 

Dudley nods. "Yeah, I suck you. But only for a minute or two, during which you work on shoving your prick as far down my throat as I can take without gagging. When I gag, you let me up to breathe, and then you say, 'You better get that nice and wet, cocksucker, because it's going up your arse next.' And I want that so much, I want you to split me open with it, and I'm still loose enough from this morning to cope with it, and so I moan around your cock, and you shudder, and haul my mouth off your cock. You're so strong that I fall over a little, and look up at you."

"And then what?" 

Dudley chuckles. "Then you fuck me. From behind. With your fingers in my hips, and a hand in my hair, and biting my back and shoulders and neck, and _not_ being gentle, and leaving me so raw that there's no way I'll be able to stop thinking about what we've done for days." 

Ron thanks God, Merlin, and whoever decided to grant men with higher sex drives that he's queer and that his boyfriend is as pervy as he is. He takes his wand out, Banishes all the clothes he and Dudley are still wearing, and rolls off the bed. 

He grabs Dudley's cock and uses it to lead the other man back to the bed, then shoves him face-first onto the mattress. 

"You're so fucking hot," Ron says, kicking Dudley's legs apart. "And you've got _such_ a dirty mind." 

Dudley's response is buried in the duvet. 

"Good answer," Ron says in his ear, then bites the hell out of it. 

Oh, yes. He's glad that he's found a lover who likes some aggression.


End file.
